


【权贵】Desire (上)

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】Desire (上)

刚阖上眼睛，就听到房间的拉门被轻缓的不做声响地拉开，显然开门的人是刻意为之。

黄明昊继续装睡，脑海里正在飞速的思考向极有可能是坏人的来人求饶和保全性命的万全之策。

结果听着窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，这人慢慢蹲下身，揪着黄明昊的被角就钻了进去。没碰到预想中的衣服质感，却接触到还带着室外寒冷温度的肌肤。

黄明昊脑海里闪现出一万个可能，他觉得这个人来了不抢不偷，只脱衣服钻被窝，怕是个十足的变态。一瞬间黄明昊头皮发麻，全身紧张僵直，血液直冲脑门大脑一片空白。

“昊昊......”

来自自己熟悉的人的声音，虽然他不应该出现在这里才是。但黄明昊的警戒状态一下就被击溃，全部的紧张瞬间被这声音破冰化成了春水。

又怕是在自己的臆想中，黄明昊只能试探的喊出名字：“丞丞？”那人刚钻出被窝，变成和黄明昊一样侧躺着的姿势，从背后揽住了黄明昊，手脚轻轻的缠裹住他的身体。

然后黄明昊听见身后的人轻轻地：“嗯......”了一声。黄明昊大脑里还是在飞速的运转思考，不过是换了个主题，从“保命”变成了“为什么范丞丞会出现在自己日本旅行的名宿的被窝里？还是主动把衣服脱光了的那种。”

大概半个月前，黄明昊就开始筹划这次的冬日北海道旅行。他要一个人去到了心心念念的日本旅行，订了一间温泉旁边的传统和室名宿，叫助理帮忙弄的时候还特地强调说要放着将军铠甲和武士刀的那种。

好不容易如了愿，黄明昊兴奋的睡不着，却遇上这更让他睡不着的情况。他喜欢范丞丞，准确说是暗恋，暗恋自己的队友。作为新生代的偶像出道，这时当然不该谈恋爱，更不说搞上自己队友这种荒谬的事情。

可是一份感情不能表达，更不会得到回应着实忍的辛苦，好在黄明昊和谁都亲，对范丞丞的好应该也不会暴露。只是范丞丞也是个不省心的主儿，总是在生活中舞台上对黄明昊颇为照顾，还是私下粘着他，弄的黄明昊心痒痒的。

背后的人把自己越搂越紧，柔软却还有点冰凉的嘴唇已经贴在了自己浴衣穿的松垮的肩头。得赶紧说点什么才是，暧昧乃至于色情的氛围着实有些诡异。

“丞丞，你怎么来了？”

没有人回答黄明昊的话，就这样被忽略了。等黄明昊还没问出下一句，就被人从温暖的怀抱里松开，然后身上突然一重，范丞丞压在了他的身上。

黄明昊在心里大喊“不得了”，在不知所措中却又有些不可言说的期待。在还没弄清楚范丞丞到底要做什么之前，黄明昊一直在心里默默地警告自己的小兄弟：别硬，别硬，别硬......

然而浴衣已经被两个人蹭的大敞开来，很不争气的小兄弟翘的笔直抵着范丞丞的肚子上。

“丞丞......”黄明昊都有点欲哭无泪了，还在范丞丞没露出嫌恶或者嘲笑的表情，眼下倒是除了深情款款地注视，读不出其他意思。

范丞丞显然感觉到了什么，看了黄明昊一眼，又钻回了被子里。不用时间思考，口腔的湿度和温度包裹住硬的发烫的性器，黄明昊都知道范丞丞去做什么去了。

一时间不知道该如何是好，黄明昊在爽的同时又去拼命回忆今天晚上是不是有好好洗澡，全身干净私处没有异味是基本底线，他希望自己是香香的，带着草莓味沐浴乳的香味，可以给喜欢的人留下一个好印象。

然而已经离洗澡已经过去了三个多小时，民宿里的沐浴露并没有这么持久的留香，仅剩的草莓味已经消失的连若隐若现都称不上了。

“唔......”很显然被暗恋的人口活儿伺候对黄明昊的刺激太大，他还是个没有任何性经验的即将成年的未成年人。被范丞丞的右手握住柱身轻轻的打转，还有嘴含住龟头，舌尖抵住铃口轻舔舐，虽然不可能但颇有钻进去的趋势，都让黄明昊喘个不停。

“丞丞......别弄了。”

黄明昊说出阻止的话，出于两个目的。其一，是因为被范丞丞这样对待的受宠若惊，在暗恋中处于弱势地位的他觉得应该让范丞丞停下来，而自己应该做些什么来“回报”；其二，就是他快要射了，他很慌张，觉得弄到范丞丞嘴里或者脸上都不好，甚至那人手上他都觉得不妥，或许应该自己用手打出来最佳。

但是今晚的范丞丞却变得油盐不进，根本不去理会黄明昊，最后黄明昊受不住只能一边哼哼唧唧，一边全数交代在范丞丞的嘴里。然后黄明昊看见范丞丞脖子上那两颗对称的小痣，顺着看到喉结，他的喉咙“咕嘟”一下，把自己的精液全吞了下肚。

“额......”黄明昊脸红的不行，却还在为自己的面子担忧，范丞丞随时的一颦一笑他都能品出点喜怒哀乐。说白了，就是黄明昊怕范丞丞讨厌自己。

“味道......应该不太好吧……”黄明昊硬生生地把这句话挤出来，又害羞又期待。他猜到味道应该不会好，但又怕范丞丞直白地告诉自己那味道让人想反胃，面对范丞丞他就是个会因为一句话受伤很久的人。

结果范丞丞摇了摇头，眉头没有皱一下，虽然也没有笑容。黄明昊吊着的心稍微放下，接下来想赶紧想点办法取悦范丞丞，可是他什么也不会。

不论黄明昊有多么想要主动取悦，在这件性事上他始终是被动的那一方。范丞丞看出来黄明昊的羞涩，难得的露出来一丝笑意，只是哄着黄明昊面对着自己躺回榻榻米上。

黄明昊想起来，他和范丞丞什么都聊过，包括自己在小学的时候干的蠢事儿，被罚站了一整天。独独没有聊过“性”，因为他喜欢范丞丞，他也没任何有经验，所以怯于开口，也没有资本开口。

“别紧张...”范丞丞小小声凑到黄明昊耳边跟他说。黄明昊点点头，心说不紧张是不可能的。他怕疼，也怕因为太怕疼败了兴致；什么都怕，不敢想象第一次被进入的感觉。

他不敢看范丞丞的眼睛，不是别的，而是心虚，怕对上眼睛就被读取自己显得笨拙愚蠢的脑内活动。“丞丞也是第一次...吗？”想起不过，还是问出了自己的疑惑。

黄明昊觉得不是，冲着刚才范丞丞灵活的舌头他就觉得不是。而且这人还老司机的告诉自己“别紧张”，想到这儿，黄明昊倒是有点嫉妒的牙痒痒，不知道是哪个幸运的人拿走了范丞丞的第一次。

在自己胸前舔弄着两个小红果的人，半天没有声音。以此，黄明昊算是觉得范丞丞默认了自己不是第一次。

“可是...可我是第一次......所以你要轻一些，温柔一些。”黄明昊本质还是希望被疼爱关心的，说完又怕不妥，接着来句：“当然，我不是要拒绝你的意思……”

“嗯...我轻一点。”范丞丞说着轻一点，动作却不马虎，该进行哪一步就是哪一步，全然不被黄明昊用来掩饰自己害羞的拒绝的话语左右。

“不...不要舔那里！！！”黄明昊仰躺着抱住头，一边制止范丞丞舔着后穴入口地举动。又过了好一会，估计是做好了心理建设，黄明昊才装作大义凛然的样子，哽了半天，说：“那里脏......不要舔啊……啊…你好烦哦。”

范丞丞轻轻一笑，微微勾着的嘴角弧度就像刚刚绽放的玫瑰花瓣边缘一样敛着。这不是平时听了笑话的大笑，更不是犯蠢的时候的傻笑，今夜的范丞丞似乎更加迷人。

“不会脏......”简短的陈述完观点，就着唾液的润滑范丞丞顺势进入两根手指，“还是说你不喜欢这样？”

如果说“喜欢”，无异于是告诉范丞丞“继续舔”乃至“舔遍我的全身都可以”。黄明昊的羞耻心做不到，于是他摇摇头，意思是“还行，能接受”。

“所以是喜欢还是不喜欢？摇头是不喜欢？”范丞丞有故意歪曲事实的意思，但是黄明昊神经紧张的都无闲思考其他，只是着了范丞丞的道，“喜...喜欢......”

“那就好。”范丞丞说。

然而不论前戏多么轻柔，话语多么轻柔，心情多么澎湃，真枪实干还是完全不同的一码事。粗大阴茎插入到本不用于性交的小洞里，第一次当然胀痛得耐。

“呜......好难受。”  
“等一等，习惯就好了……”

确实习惯就好。可是黄明昊觉得这第一次，既不是想象中大动干戈，也没有让他食髓知味的甜头可尝。

直到他无师自通，感觉到被猛击某一点的时候，自下而上顺着脊椎蔓延的快感让他着迷。就像是第一次坐飞机的时候，兴奋不已，却被失重的晕眩感折磨着五脏六腑。

进出抽插磨的穴口有种痒麻的感觉，每每轻微收缩那处，却能惹的范丞丞轻叹一声。嘴上喘的气都拍在黄明昊的颈侧，一阵阵的热气。

而高潮的快感就像是一汪漩涡，搅动着不理智的精神世界，一个漩套着一个漩，带着人去了极乐世界。从黄明昊夹紧着范丞丞的腿来看，似乎他越加沉湎于此。

结果第二天早上醒来，黄明昊居然发现床上没有人。除了自己，没有任何人。黄明昊记得昨天晚上明明折腾好几个来回，不害臊的说，依稀记得睡前还在纠结被乱七八糟的液体弄湿的床单。敌不过睡意，两个人谁也不嫌弃谁，就躺在有星星点点的湿意的床单上入眠。

现在就剩下自己孤身一人，床单也干净整洁。一切又那么真实，第一次到第二次进入，从生涩到熟练，从害怕到大胆。就连干爽清洁的的内裤都在告诉黄明昊，昨晚怕是连个春梦都不是。

黄明昊有些疑惑，但更多的是无奈。原本以为自己喜欢的人好不容易生米就快煮成熟饭了，却是竹篮打水一场空。

一切疑惑都在傍晚泡温泉的时候解开了。一个日本的老人在那里讲着民间的精怪的故事，刚好有个大叔会中文，一边翻译给一旁的中国游客听，其中就包括黄明昊。这个故事他是听的津津有味，到不说别的，他有了十足的代入感。

相传在北海道枝幸，山上有一种叫做“川筋雪男”的妖怪，此精怪能变成各种样子，但性欲很强，所以喜欢化成山下村妇的老公模样与之交合。顶有趣的是，村妇因此贴在墙上的役者绘并不是用来恐吓这个妖怪，而是在暗示他们既然可以变化成任何样子，为什么要执着于变成自己老公的样子呢？

大家听完纷纷发笑，只有黄明昊有些笑不出来。他有种直觉，昨天晚上遇见的怕就是这般妖怪，不然怎么想都不可能是范丞丞。

“喂，丞丞！你在干嘛呢？”黄明昊忍不住晚上给牵挂多时的人打电话过去，象征性地聊了些日常，赶紧追问道：“丞丞，你昨晚干什么去啦？”

“嗯……没干嘛呀，你问这干什么。”电话那头的范丞丞一脸疑惑，不知道黄明昊葫芦里卖的什么药，却还是乖乖地告诉对方：“昨晚在家里，和我妈在一起啊……”

“......”那头难得的沉默，范丞丞没再等到回话，就发现电话已经被黄明昊不知道什么时候掐断了。

黄明昊想起昨晚还有些脸红心跳，可是刚刚得知事实，昨晚的人真的不是范丞丞，又好些让他生气。他在害怕，害怕以后范丞丞看出点什么，又悲伤原来范丞丞于自己根本没那层意思。

然而更严重的问题，是发生在黄明昊魂不守舍的在日本又玩了几天回国之后发生的。范丞丞也不知道怎么想的，鸡贼的凑到黄明昊身边坐着，打趣他道，“日本好玩吗？”

见到范丞丞，黄明昊总能联想到那天晚上，月光下衬着的那人的脸，额角稍稍冒了点汗，还有深情地眼睛盯着自己。所以黄明昊露了怯，他有点儿无法直视范丞丞的脸，偏偏那人还喜欢凑的近。

“肯定好玩啊……想去好久了。”黄明昊眼神有些回避，忍不住又脸颊泛红，也不知是不是室内的暖气太过了。

“你脸红什么？有艳遇啊？”范丞丞其实是随口说了句话调侃黄明昊。可谁知黄明昊不是平时一样立马着急否认，而是真的明显的脸红了，又磕磕巴巴地说：“怎么可能......”

这一切在范丞丞眼里自然就被处理成了一个默认的的肯定回答。黄明昊执意一个人去日本旅游，他本来也想跟去的，可是又找不到什么理由，因为黄明昊强调了好多次说一个人旅行。现在好了，没有厚脸皮跟去，最喜欢粘着自己的那个人，原本以为是也喜欢自己的那个人，一个人跑到日本艳遇去了。

范丞丞有点吃瘪，没再多话，扭头就坐到了大沙发的另一头。他有些生闷气，和黄明昊中间拉开了一长溜儿的距离，明明他想像以前一样，知道自己块头大也要没事儿去挂在黄明昊身上。

“我...我......”黄明昊有点想解释自己所谓“艳遇”，可又迟迟想不起好的说辞。见范丞丞挪到沙发另一边，权当那人随口问话其实对自己的回答没多少兴趣罢了，黄明昊也识相的闭了嘴。

晚上有个采访，和其他的队友一起被采访完，黄明昊照例去等范丞丞一起走，想上同一辆车坐在一起，却都被范丞丞避开了。黄明昊有点失落，猜想范丞丞可能不想和自己一起走的理由。可想来自己也没做错什么，应该只是刚好错开了没做到一辆车，黄明昊才稍微放宽了心。

范丞丞一开始是有些生气的，他躲开黄明昊，是生气他明明不喜欢自己还总是黏黏糊糊的。当然生气的前提是范丞丞一直都喜欢黄明昊，喜欢那个人话痨的可爱劲儿，但又是个独立又早熟的有些酷的样子。

可后来范丞丞渐渐觉得，如果黄明昊根本不喜欢自己，或许像以前那样过分亲近，超过队友的亲密程度的话，黄明昊其实是会讨厌的吧。因为范丞丞想要保持一个礼貌的距离，在另一方眼里就变成了刻意疏远。

两个人不再次次坐一辆车，也不会刻意等对方一起走，能上一个车坐在一起都是看缘分。黄明昊难得和范丞丞坐在同一辆保姆车上，后排的空间其实很大，他就想试试看范丞丞是不是真的讨厌他了，所以像以前一样和那个人挤在一起坐。

有时候黄明昊喜欢逗范丞丞，虽然也有趁机揩油的嫌疑。他知道范丞丞不怎么管理体重，所以像以前一样直接伸手去摸范丞丞的肚子，一边问他：“最近练腹了吗，丞丞？”

一般情况下，范丞丞大部分没有腹肌的时间，都会猛地吸一口气收腹，然后告诉黄明昊：“我没长胖，腹肌也快有了。”结果这次不是，黄明昊的指尖刚贴到范丞丞的针织衫，他就往后一躲。

范丞丞嘴上虽然没说什么，但黄明昊着实有些难以释怀，他只感觉到范丞丞对于和自己接触的慢慢地抗拒。“丞丞，你不喜欢我这样做吗？对不起...”

“没...也不是... 今天太累了，不想闹了。”范丞丞其实也有些尴尬，说完还跟着假吗打两个呵欠，拢了拢外衣，真的准备靠在后座上打盹儿去了。

范丞丞假寐的时候黄明昊只能看着窗外，心里默念着回去的路上飞速后退的店铺名字。念着念着车里的玻璃就起了水雾，黄明昊伸手擦开了一小片清晰的视野，一会又被雾气蒙上了，于是干脆也开始闭眼试图补眠。

闭上眼睛，车里安静的空气就凝固在了黄明昊的耳边，不用仔细听，就听得到范丞丞的呼吸声，他好像有点感冒鼻塞，呼吸声重，微微低着头应该是真的睡着了。睁开眼睛偷偷看见旁边的人睡着了，黄明昊反而自在了，也不闭目养神了，掏出手机就开始浏览。

范丞丞其实没睡着，倒是想打个盹，可是心烦意乱的还在车上根本不能入眠。想着自己的暗恋无疾而终，有点不甘，可又无从去理一理自己的烦恼，想着想着他鼻子一酸，有点儿想哭。

眼泪是憋住了没在黄明昊那个始作俑者的面前掉，可是好像一哭鼻子就塞了。范丞丞都能听到自己呼吸声很重，只得轻轻把头埋的更低，才能呼吸的顺畅些。

“丞丞？丞丞......”范丞丞睁开眼已经到了。黄明昊刚刚推了好几下的腿，大腿上还有点触觉和残留，范丞丞发现自己闭着眼睛还真的睡着了。

“到了，走吧。”黄明昊冲他说，范丞丞点点头，跟在后面下了车。看着跟在自己身后一如往常的范丞丞，黄明昊又放下心来，觉得可能范丞丞刚刚真的累了，他放慢脚步，和范丞丞并肩走。

“丞丞，今天晚上别玩游戏了，早点睡吧要不？”黄明昊比自己还小两岁，这种早熟的老妈子语气以前觉得挺好挺暖心的，范丞丞也有点烦了。“哦……”说完范丞丞加快脚步先一步走了。

黄明昊这会儿急了，范丞丞肯定生气了才会如此。


End file.
